


The Slushy Incident

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, High School, Izaya has a crush on Shizuo, M/M, Raira, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Self Confidence Issues, Surprise Kissing, self-conscious Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are in high school. Izaya is rushing through the hall when he bumps into Shizuo. Izaya almost knocks him over, Shizuo drops the Blue Raspberry Slushy he is holding, and it spills all over the both of them! Izaya is understandably panicking, but little does he know, this incident sets off a chain of events that lead to something quite unexpected.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Shizaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Slushy Incident

Izaya was in a hurry, so that's why he turned the corner a little too quickly. At first, he thought he had bumped into a steel door because what he hit was so hard it sent him to the floor, but then he felt his shirt getting wet, he noticed an empty plastic cup on the floor, leaking a purplish slush, and he looked up to see who he'd bumped into, and fear gripped his heart.

It was Shizuo Heiwajima, and he looked pissed. All too quickly Izaya realized the gravity of the situation and what he had done. He had knocked Shizuo's slushy to the ground and spilled it all over his and Shizuo's shirts. This was bad. He would have to try to run, he thought. He knew there was no other way he would make it out unscathed.

He got up, and he was about to book it, but Shizuo was faster, and he grabbed him by the wrist, “Don't run away you flea!” he shouted, and Izaya swore it echoed through the whole building.

Izaya was freaking out, but he had to play it cool, he tried to pull his wrist out of Shizuo's grasp, “I didn't mean to Shizu-chan, calm down. I'll buy you another one if you want, besides, it's all over me too.” he said, gesturing to his now stained shirt.

Shizuo's eyes flicked down to look at Izaya's wet shirt, and a strange kind of look crossed his face. When he spoke again, the hard clip of anger was gone from his voice. “I know. You need to get cleaned up.” he said.

Izaya's eyes widened, why did he sound like that, wasn't he mad? “What, aren’t you going to beat me up?” he asked, only somewhat sarcastically. 

Shizuo's grip tightened, “Why? Do you want me to?" 

“Ow, no! Of course not, it's just-”

“Come on.” Shizuo said, yanking him by the wrist. 

Izaya did not like being pulled down the hallway like some child, and he didn't like that he could not get free of Shizuo's hold. "Where are you taking me Shizu-chan?" he asked, as he tried in vain to pull free, "would you let go already, you're hurting my wrist!"

Shizuo stopped and turned on him, his eyes were hard, “If I let go, you'll run.” he said, and then he proceeded to drag Izaya into the nearest bathroom, whereupon, he locked the door. 

Izaya was shocked, “You can't just lock the door, other people might-” but he couldn't finish his sentence, he just stared at Shizuo, who was pulling off his shirt, revealing an amazing amount of bare skin.

“W-what are you doing Shizu-chan!” Izaya cried. He quickly looked away, but it wasn't because he didn't want to see Shizuo shirtless, it was in fact, just the opposite. He had had a major crush on Shizuo all year, and he didn't want him finding out about it, Shizuo would probably kill him if ever figured it out. What was he supposed to do now? He was locked in the bathroom with him, he could try to make for the door, but Shizuo was standing in front of it, guarding it like a sentry. He had to settle for looking down at the floor. He didn't want Shizuo seeing his face right now, no doubt he was blushing hard. 

Shizuo peeled himself away from the door and his footsteps echoed in the empty bathroom as he made his way over to Izaya. He stopped right in front of him. "I only took my shirt off, it was all sticky, so I’m going to clean off." he said, as if it were perfectly logical, "You're sticky too, so take off your shirt.”

Izaya froze. He tried to remember how to breathe. Shizuo was too close, he had a perfect view of his abs, of his smooth golden skin, of the fine hair just underneath his belly button. Izaya stared, he couldn't help it. He had imagined what Shizuo looked like underneath that shirt many times, but now, seeing it for real, all he could think was that he was way sexier than he had pictured. He knew Shizuo was strong, but he didn't know he had so many muscles, and despite himself, he wondered what they felt like. 

Izaya shook his head, trying to subconsciously get rid of that thought, and in answer to Shizuo's request. There was no way he was going to let Shizuo see his pale, pathetic body, “I'm fine... I don't need to, I'll clean up later, you can stay here, but I'm-”

Before Izaya could even process it, his shirt was ripped off of him, and he was left standing there shirtless and in shock. The bathroom's cool air stuck to his skin and raised goosebumps on his arms. He tried to cover up by wrapping his arms around himself, and he glanced up at Shizuo with an icy stare, “Give me back my shirt Shizu-chan. I don't care if it's sticky, I'll still wear it.” he said, trying his best to sound casual, but inside his head, he was freaking out. He didn't want Shizuo seeing him like this, his body surely paled in comparison to Shizuo's.

He watched as Shizuo's gaze slid slowly down his upper body and back up, it was like he was scanning him, and it made Izaya's skin heat up. "Don't look at me so much, you're making me feel embarrassed.” he snapped. 

Shizuo cocked his head to the side, “Why are you embarrassed?” he asked, looking genuinely confused. 

Izaya put his hands on his hips, his rage at how stupid Shizuo could be was giving him some confidence, “B-because! Obviously... we're both... you know, because were both half naked and you've locked us in here!”

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, “Huh, why would that be embarrassing?” he asked, as if it were the most perplexing thing he'd ever had to think about before.

Izaya threw up his hands, “Ugh! You're so stupid.” he yelled, and he turned around to face the mirrors, and upon seeing himself in them, he quickly crossed his arms, trying and failing to hide all of his pale and pasty skin with them. He also noticed with great embarrassment, that his cheeks were turning red. 

Shizuo stomped up behind him, “I'm not stupid, I'm trying to clean us both off, what's your problem!" he yelled, and he grabbed Izaya by the shoulders and spun him around. They were face to face and something flickered in Shizuo's eyes, and he paused, "Hey, your face is red, you really are embarrassed aren't you?” he asked, his voice calmer than it was a moment ago. 

Izaya was finding it hard to focus with Shizuo's hands gripping his shoulders. They were warm and rough against his skin. “Of course I am... nobody's ever seen me without a shirt on before.”

Shizuo made a face. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, then, unexpectedly, he smiled. It was lopsided and adorable and Izaya felt as if his heart skipped a beat. He had never seen Shizuo smile before; evidently, it made him ten times more attractive. Izaya really wanted to kiss that smile, but he wasn't going to let Shizuo know it. 

“Why are you smiling all of a sudden?” he asked, sounding more composed than he really was. 

Shizuo ran his hands down Izaya's arms, lowering them slowly until they came down to rest on Izaya's his hips, "Because I just realized something,” he said, and he leaned in close to whisper into his ear, "You like seeing me like this, don't you Izaya?"

Izaya's stomach did a nervous flip. Shizuo's hands were hot against his skin, his fingers were gripping him as if Shizuo knew he wanted to run. " Of course not, I don't... I don't...”

He couldn't lie, he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. The way he was reacting made it obvious even to someone like Shizuo, and Shizuo was standing so close to him, he was sure he could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. He let out a breath, and looked Shizuo in the eye.

“So what if I do Shizu-chan? What would you say if I said I liked seeing you without a shirt on? What would you do?" he asked, his heart sinking.

"This." Shizuo whispered, and he grabbed Izaya's wrists, backed him up against the sinks, and kissed him.

For a moment, Izaya was too stunned to react, his mind was completely blank, he wanted to move, but it happened so quickly that when Shizuo pulled away, he wasn't even sure it really happened at all. Shizuo was staring at him, waiting for his reaction, but Izaya didn't have the words to describe what he was feeling right now. Was it happiness? His brain wasn't capable of forming words at the moment, but something deep inside of him knew what he wanted to do, and without even thinking about it, he put his hands on Shizuo's shoulders, and pulled him down into a kiss as naturally as if he were taking a breath. 

Shizuo didn't push him away, and he didn't break the kiss like Izaya had feared he would, he just melted into it, and it was then that Izaya truly understood what was happening. Shizuo wanted this, he wanted it in the same way as him, and it stirred Izaya up to know that Shizuo didn't hate kissing him, to know that he wanted to be close to him, to share something like a kiss with him, it made him feel brave, and he let his lips part; inviting Shizuo's tongue inside. 

Shizuo deepened the kiss, and all Izaya could do to stay in control was dig his fingers into Shizuo's flesh. He held onto him tight, he never wanted to let go. It felt amazing being kissed by the only person he had ever cared about. He had wanted this for so long; this warmth, Shizuo's body pressed into him, the feel of bare skin beneath his fingers. It was finally all happening in real life, and his imaginations and daydreams didn't even compare.

Kissing Shizuo felt good, it felt so natural and right, and after Shizuo broke the kiss, Izaya knew that he would never forget it. 

Shizuo let him go, but he didn't back away, his eyes searched Izaya's, asking a silent question, and when Izaya smiled at him, Shizuo smiled back. Izaya couldn't resist that smile, not when he was so close to it, and he pulled him down into another kiss before it had time to fade. Shizuo gasped and it sent a warm wave of something indescribable through Izaya's whole being. He wanted more of him, more of his heat and his breath and his lips. He placed his hands on Shizuo's chest, and the rhythm of Shizuo's heart under his touch told him that Shizuo felt the same way, and as the kiss broke, and his eyes found Shizuo's, more was said between them in that second, then all the time they had known each other.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya started, but he was at a loss as to what he should say. 

Shizuo shook his head, "It's fine, we can talk later, right now we should probably go, don't you think?" he said, glancing towards the door. 

There was a loud banging on the door. Izaya hadn't heard it before, but now, yeah, someone sounded really pissed about being locked out of the bathroom. 

"You're right, lets go." he replied, as he watched a little sadly as Shizuo slipped his shirt back on. 

Izaya got dressed too and when he met Shizuo's eyes, they hinted that maybe they should continue this elsewhere. Izaya wasn't about to disagree. Shizuo took Izaya's hand in his, and he opened the door. They both walked out of the bathroom holding hands, not caring if anybody saw them, and Izaya was the happiest he had been in a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic seems familiar to anyone, it's because this is a rewrite of an older fic I wrote back in 2018.


End file.
